


Love Music For The Soul

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Love Music For The Soul

Dana was drained. It had been a hard day at her job as she dealt with punks who had been pestering her for a bit and dealing with rude customers all day. She just wanted to curl up and not think about the world or anything. She just wanted to be alone.

She walked home and it started to rain, which only made her even sadder as she got soaked from the rain and still had a ways to go. Then the day just became too much and Dana curled up against a wall as the rain poured on her and cried as hard as she could, not realizing that she was being watched or that her exhausted body was giving out on her until she slumped over, falling fast asleep.

She didn't see someone come over to her and pick her up gently and fly off with her in their arms.

Dana woke up slowly and rubbed her head, looking at her surroundings, seeing it wasn't her apartment. She then saw something move into the firelight from the fire that was burning brightly and saw it was a tall robot that was colored blue and had black markings and green eyes. She stayed still as she watched him.

"I know you're awake," said a deep robotic voice, making her jump as he turned to her and moved closer, placing a hand on her forehead and nodding. "You should feel better soon, Dana."

She looked startled. "How do you know my name?" she asked him.

He pointed to a table that held her wallet and her keys. "After I found you unconscious, I looked at your I.D. to see where you lived, but when I saw the state of your apartment and that it had no electricity or heat, I brought you here to my hideout, where you'd be warmer," he said. "I'm sorry if it was intruding, but I wasn't about to let you die of hypothermia."

Dana started to shiver again and her rescuer put another blanket over her and gently rubbed her arms in a quick, but careful manner to create friction which would hopefully help her warm up again.

Normally, Dana would have kicked a male for touching her legs or going through her pockets for information, but she was shaking from the cold and she knew this person was trying to help her as he rubbed his hands up and down her lower legs to create more friction. When he saw it wasn't working, he pulled her closer to the fire and put more wood in it, closing off most of the openings except one so that the smoke could rise out and not cause them any harm.

He then held her closer to him and she tensed. "It's okay," he said. "You'll be warmer if you sit in front of me facing the fire."

Nodding, she let him place her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Feeling sleepy again, she leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. He soon followed suit.

The fire had burned itself out, but it was still cozy in the hideout and Dana was too comfortable to move as she leaned against something warm, smiling as it felt like a heat source.

Then she heard a chuckle. "Well, good morning," said a robotic voice.

"Mmm?" Dana lifted her head and looked up at him sleepily, blinking as she moved her hands to his shoulders from behind his neck.

Wait a moment.

Dana's eyes shot open as she realized not only were her arms around this stranger's neck, but she was straddling his hips as well.

Talk about embarrassing.

Her face turning as red as a bad sunburn, Dana scrambled off him, gathering the blanket around her and being mindful that she didn't step into the still warm fire pit. But her legs collapsed and her rescuer caught her again. "Careful," he said.

"I'm really sorry," she said, feeling she should apologize, even though she hadn't been in that position on purpose.

"Don't worry about it, Dana. It actually felt nice to wake up to a beautiful girl sleeping on me."

She was sure she was blushing the brightest red possible now. "You…you never told me your name," she said, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled at her attempt to do so. "I'm Ultimate Echo Echo," he said to her. "A Sonorosian in higher form."

Dana took a closer look at him, not afraid as she looked at him and studied him. He stood still as she did so and even channeled some music through himself, making her mouth drop open.

"Is there a radio inside you?" she asked, truly curious and hoping he didn't take the question offensively.

He chuckled. "No, actually. I'm channeling the music from the local radio stations into me and the sound comes out of my sound disks, which act like speakers," he explained, taking off one of the discs from his shoulder and showing her.

Dana was amazed and even touched the disc. It felt ordinary to her, but when he showed her what he could do, she was fascinated.

"Wow," she said. "That's amazing."

Chuckling, Ultimate Echo Echo then channeled some soft love music into the atmosphere as he then gently grabbed Dana close and held her as he danced with her. She was a little unsure of it, but he told her to focus on him and just follow his lead. Soon, she was enjoying the music as she placed her head on his shoulder as he swayed her around gently.

When the music ended, he gently nudged her and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes and he placed his mouth on hers, making her eyes widen as she didn't know what to do, but then began relaxing as it felt really good, especially when he gently patted her cheek. She wondered why he did that and was about to ask him when he tightened his hold on her and placed his tongue in her mouth. She stiffened but then let him as it actually felt really good. Then they parted.

"My beautiful Dana," he said. "I'm afraid I'm smitten with you."

She only giggled. "I think you've done the same to me," she admitted, not expecting him to kiss her deeply again, but he did and then pulled back after a big.

"Dana, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Yes, I will, Ultimate Echo Echo," she said and let him lean her into a dancing dip, kissing her again as the soft love music kept playing for the girl and the alien who were deeply in love.


End file.
